


Taarsidath-an halsaam

by Phaerlax



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: As concepções dos Qunari sobre encontros são tão estranhas quanto todas as demais, mas o Inquisidor não tem intenção alguma de desapontar seu kadan.





	Taarsidath-an halsaam

**Author's Note:**

> Male!Mage!Redhead!TrevelyanXBull.
> 
> História participante de última hora no décimo desafio da Panelinha da Limonada (https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), no qual a temática era animais e eu peguei touro. A manifestação desse tema na fic deve estar bastante evidente -q
> 
> Eu ando escrevendo muitos romances dramáticozzzZzzZZ e decidi soltar essa singela fic de ação e trashtalking porque todo autor de fantasia sente falta de sangue e grassssa às vezes :D Não esperem reflexões sobre as minúcias da psique humana, nem esperem entender muita coisa se não forem do fandom q
> 
> Juro que algum dia paro de colocar fandoms obscuros nos DeLiPas.

 

— _Ebost issala, ataashi!_

O Touro de Ferro saltou da pequena escarpa rochosa em que subira, usando a gravidade da queda para enterrar seu machado no flanco do dragão. Escamas e esguichos de sangue grosso jorraram do lanho; a besta majestosa rugiu em agonia ou ódio. O Touro tentou gritar mais alto — sem chance alguma, é claro, mas ela precisava saber que havia competição por ali.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, o guerreiro pulou para o lado, esquivando-se por pouco de uma poderosa patada que abriu sulcos na terra. A pontaria do dragão fora prejudicada por uma flecha que há pouco lhe cegara um dos olhos.

— Por que essa lagartixa enorme tem olhos tão pequenininhos _?_ _Merda!_ — Sera indignou-se, entre xingamentos mais chulos, enquanto seus disparos subsequentes erravam. A elfa estava sobre a escarpa da qual o Touro saltara, a uma distância segura das garras e dentes vorazes.

— Talvez você devesse chegar mais perto! — O Qunari bradou, gargalhando. O dragão se recompunha, virando-se para encará-lo de frente — Está perdendo uma vista magnífica!

_Ataashi_ não significava “glorioso” à toa. Com o sangue vertido de vários ferimentos e o reflexo dos incêndios que dominavam o campo de batalha, as escamas já naturalmente resplendorosas adquiriam um fulgor todo especial. A cabeça reptiliana tinha uma _expressão_ indescritível, pura fúria, agressão e poder bruto. Os rugidos da besta chamavam por algo nas veias do Touro, fervendo seu sangue, trazendo à tona instintos que a doutrina Qunari buscava conter. Dragões eram a quintessência da selvageria; criaturas bárbaras que precisavam ser abatidas para se estabelecer a civilização. Tal era a demanda do Qun.

Era suposto que a violência fosse um meio para atingir um fim; portanto, apreciar o frenesi de um combate não era próprio do Qun, mas dos _bas_ e Tal-Vashot.

Talvez um Ariqun nunca tivesse lutado com um dragão grande o suficiente?

Algo atingiu a fera por trás, causando uma explosão que lhe roubou o equilíbrio no momento em que parecia pronta para investir sobre o guerreiro. Reconhecendo a oportunidade dada em uma bandeja de silverita, o Touro investiu, buscando levar seu machado ao pescoço da criatura, onde já amassara sua couraça anteriormente.

O dragão recuou, no entanto, pondo-se de pé estranhamente sobre as patas traseiras. Quando bateu as enormes asas, o Touro entendeu seu propósito; uma onda quase sólida de vento chocou-se contra ele, fazendo com que derrapasse até as costas tocarem a escarpa rochosa.

— Muito bem jogado, _ataashi_ — cumprimentou, enquanto o dragão avançava, impedindo-o de escapar para os lados. O Touro ergueu seu machado — Me encurralando pra que nosso embate seja...

As narinas da criatura começaram a expelir fumaça, ao passo que sua garganta reluzia mais a cada segundo.

— Ah. _Isso_ vai deixar uma marca. — Tentou cobrir ao menos o rosto com a parte chata da arma. Não ajudaria muito, mas simplesmente ficar parado e aceitar o destino flamejante não parecia apropriado.

A luz e o calor intensos chegaram primeiro, pré-aquecendo sua pele para a cremação subsequente. Quando estava pronto para descobrir se os andrastianos acertaram ou erraram sobre o pós-vida, porém, um brilho azul bruxuleante tomou o lugar do alaranjado das chamas.

O Touro de Ferro espiou por cima do machado para ver que uma parede de energia se erguera entre ele e o hálito do dragão. Fluía a partir do cajado do Inquisidor, que surgira do nada para se interpor entre ele e a fera lendária.

Era o problema desses messias, sempre roubando a maldita cena.

— Você está _tentando_ morrer? Sei que o Qun tem um gosto por sacrifícios desnecessários, mas ainda assim... — Trevelyan grunhiu, esforçando-se para manter a barreira contra o fogo de dragão — Eu sabia que devia ter trazido Cassandra.

— Foi tudo um grande plano pra que você o pegasse desprevenido, _kadan._ Não é minha culpa se não captou a deixa — explicou-se, abaixando o machado. — Você poderia ter me desqueimado fácil com essa magia toda, também.

— Porque eu evidentemente tenho _tanta_ sobrando — O Inquisidor torceu o rosto em uma careta de exaustão enquanto virava a última poção de lyrium que trazia presa ao cinto. Havia quatro ou cinco frascos vazios espalhados pelo campo chamuscado. Quais eram mesmo os efeitos de uma overdose de lyrium? Esperava continuar sem saber — Malditos dragões. Os Pentaghast sempre estiveram certos sobre eles. _Sera!_ O pó galvânico!

Após o fogo amainar e desaparecer, a arqueira élfica sobre o rochedo fixou uma cápsula a uma de suas flechas e, após ralhar sobre o quão _cara_ era aquela substância em particular, disparou contra a criatura abaixo. Assim que a seta fez contado com o dorso escamoso do dragão, uma nuvem prateada se espalhou, faiscando com estática. A criatura se sacudiu um pouco, irritada, enquanto os últimos filetes de fogo escapavam de sua boca e o mago dissipava a barreira.

— _Katara_ , ataashi! — O Qunari bradou, preparando-se para investir contra o dragão. No entanto, o Inquisidor interrompeu seu avanço com o cajado; pouco mais que um graveto para alguém com o porte do Touro, era verdade, mas havia certa autoridade no gesto.

— Sem dragão para você. Aprenda a nunca me preocupar daquele jeito, chifrudo! — admoestou, um tanto toscamente, visto que era quase um Varric mais baixo que o outro. — Os bardos escreverão apenas o _meu_ nome nesta canção. E o da Sera. Mas em menos versos.

— Escolhido ou não Escolhido, matar um dragão sozinho é... — O Touro ergueu sua única sobrancelha, cético — Tem certeza de que esse xarope azul não está te afetando, kadan?

O dragão balançava a cabeça, tentado dispersar a nuvem prateada que o cercara e as pequenas, mas irritantes descargas elétricas que estouravam em seu redor. Desistindo, retornou sua atenção aos dois bípedes odiosos frente a si, bem a tempo de ver o humano estender a mão livre, que faiscava mais intensamente a cada segundo.

Longe de ser ignorante nos caminhos arcanos, o dragão logo tomou ciência das intenções de Trevelyan, e ergueu as formidáveis asas em uma tentativa de se afastar. Era tarde, porém.

— Apenas observe e tente aprender alguma coisa, _kadan_ — o Inquisidor cantarolou, pouco antes de estalar os dedos e liberar sua magia. Em um instante, a distância entre mago e dragão foi cortada por um relâmpago, que fulminou o ventre da criatura em decolagem. Em contato com o pó alquímico de Sera, porém, a eletricidade espalhou-se pelos ares como teias de aranha incandescentes, encobrindo o dragão em um espetáculo de luzes e eriçando os pêlos de todos os presentes. O Touro largou seu machado, que subitamente o eletrocutara, e ouviu uma elfa xingar de sua posição acima deles.

O rugido do dragão veio acompanhado do cheiro de carne queimada quando a tempestade de dissipou. A fera foi ao chão, incapaz de coordenar seus movimentos. Movia asas e patas aleatoriamente, ao passo que sua cauda serpentava inútil atrás de si.

Trevelyan não tinha acabado, porém. Ainda que ofegante, o mago ergueu o braço e cerrou seu punho, grunhindo com o esforço arcano. Quando ele desceu a mão com força, a cabeça do dragão acompanhou o movimento, colidindo pesadamente com o chão queimado. Era como se um enorme martelo a tivesse apregoado ali; nem toda a potência do musculoso pescoço draconiano conseguia desvencilhar-se da pressão invisível.

— E é _assim..._ — O Inquisidor pôs-se a caminhar rumo à besta caída, apoiando-se em seu cajado por lhe faltarem forças — Que se mata um dragão.

Em um último ímpeto, Trevelyan materializou em sua mão livre um feixe de pura magia; como Primeira-Encantriz Vivienne fazia em tantas ocasiões. Descrevendo um arco com a lâmina energética, abriu um enorme lanho no crânio da besta. O olho sadio, que antes dardejava de um ponto a outro, tornou-se estático, ao mesmo tempo em que o Arauto de Andraste adicionava “Matator de Dragão” à sua extensa lista de feitos improváveis. Uma onda de sangue draconiano jorrou sobre ele, encharcando-o, mas mesmo assim o Inquisidor largou o cajado e ergueu os braços em comemoração.

O Touro de Ferro observava, com a mandíbula um tanto distante do maxilar.

Críticos da maneira como Qunari tratavam seus magos talvez não entendessem plenamente do que um mago era capaz.

— Kadan, isso foi... _vaat_. — murmurou, meio assoviando. Trevelyan virou-se para ele, sorrindo apesar do sangue que o cobria quase inteiramente. Em verdade, aquilo só fazia acentuar a cabeleira ruiva.

— Entenderei isso como _“absolutamente incrível”_ em Qunlat! — O mago riu. Aparentemente, usou o resto de força que tinha nesse gesto, porque suas pernas começaram a falhar e ele bambeou. — Sera, bálsamos de...

— Eu não sou uma maldita mula de carga, Vossa Inquisitude — A elfa grunhiu, enquanto descia da escarpa. Ela assoprava os dedos de uma mão, provavelmente queimados por algum objeto que segurava durante o espetáculo de luzes.

— Shh, eu cuido disso — O Touro avançou e pegou Trevelyan nos braços antes que o humano tivesse uma oportunidade de protestar — O poderoso Inquisidor vai cavalgar no Touro de volta ao acampamento. E mais à noite, também, quando explicarei o que vaat significa.

Era difícil diferenciar uma piscadela de um simples piscar de olhos quando alguém usa um tapa-olho, mas piscadela era a aposta mais segura.

— Pois bem. Ao menos me jogue em um lago no meio do caminho; ver o líder coberto de sangue pode fazer mal à moral da Inquisição — Trevelyan suspirou, resignado a seu destino. Tinha conforto na ciência de que o Qunari já fizera coisas mais embaraçosas com ele do que carregá-lo nas costas.

— Nah, você está perfeito assim, kadan — O Touro comentou, contemplando o visual ensanguentado de seu parceiro. Era hipnotizante saber que tinha a afeição da máquina de guerra mais implacável de Thedas. — Sabia que, em Nevarra, sangue de dragão é considerado um afrodisíaco?

Trevelyan foi mais rápido e conseguiu empurrar o rosto para longe antes que o Touro lambesse o sangue de seu pescoço.

— Eu _juro_ que se a imagem mental que acabei de ter estiver nos seus planos para hoje, queimarei os pingos de magia que me restam pra...

— Só brincando. Eles usam para fazer runas e o cacete. O gosto é terrível, também; tive que beber uma jarra para concluir meu treinamento Ben-Hassrath. Enfim, vamos passar no lago Luthias. — O Qunari o remanejou para suas costas com facilidade — Os _testículos_ de dragão, porém...

— Altos-Dragões são todos fêmeas. Boa tentativa.

O Touro bufou, frustrado com o conhecimento geral irritante de magos sulistas.

— Então ele eletrocuta os próprios aliados e ganha uma carona? Não existe justiça mesmo — Sera reclamou ao se juntar a eles, evidentemente jocosa (e felizmente, também. O Inquisidor _temia_ imaginar o inferno de semana que teria caso de fato irritasse Sera) — Alguém mais tem a sensação de que esquecemos alguma coisa...?

— Além das nossas armas no chão? Porque as nossas armas estão no chão. Meu cajado é mais valioso que duas fazendas em Crestwood, por sinal, então quem sabe...  


...  


A alguns metros dali, com sua presença totalmente ignorada pelos demais, Cole agachou-se e pegou um dos dentes do dragão, que havia caído durante o combate. O lugar dele não era ali, era no guarda-roupas do Inquisidor — Cole não sabia o motivo, mas precisava ajudar o dente, que, apesar da sua certeza sobre o lugar em que devia estar, não possuía patinhas. O mundo material era estranho daquele jeito.

Quando se reaproximou dos companheiros, quase o atacaram pela quinta vez naquele dia por causa da súbita aparição. Talvez, se eles amarrassem barbantes nos dedos para lembrar... ou esqueceriam também o porquê dos barbantes? Hm. Pensar nas coisas era difícil. Como Rhys conseguia?  


...  


“Qunari declaram amor dividindo um dente de dragão ao meio e ponto cada metade em um cordão”. Que coisa _maravilhosa_ para se saber, hm, não sei, que tal _antes_ de matar um dragão?! Ou no mínimo alguns momentos depois?

Para um espião altamente treinado, o Touro de Ferro era surpreendentemente ruim em repassar informações importantes. Semanas após sua empreitada épica, o Inquisidor deitou-se em sua cama na fortaleza de Skyhold, certo de que logo precisaria matar _outro_ maldito dragão, porque os homens-vaca-cinza não se contentavam em demonstrar compromissos com aros de metal em volta de um dedo como todas as outras raças.

Na manhã seguinte, porém, se perguntaria como diabos conseguira esquecer que tinha trazido um dente consigo, e que ele estava em seu armário há algum tempo.


End file.
